Wilhelmina's Curiosity
by seirahErinyes
Summary: Femslash. A short fluff story of Wilhelmina Carmel and Mathilde Saint-Omer -the Dancing Queen of Unparalled Tactics and The Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter- based on the Shakugan no Shana X: Eternal Song Manga. [One Shot] No spoilers attached.


A/N: I just read the new manga for Shakugan no Shana X: Eternal Song. The story stars Mathilde Saint- Omer and Wilhelmina Carmel. This is a little fluff with these pair so if you don't like this kind of things it's no problem. Set in the time frame before Shana was even born.

Alastor x Mathilde x Wilhelmina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilhelmina's Curiosity

Mathilde wasn't that typical girl who likes girly stuffs and likes to be called 'cute' or 'pretty', she was always called the 'tomboy' by their commander and head, Ms. Sophie Sawallisch. She never really showed that girly side, as far as her companion Wilhelmina Carmel is concerned, unless the topic was Alastor, Mathilde's contractor.

Wilhelmina was always curious to why the 'flamed-haired burning-eyed hunter' was so entranced by this gem called Alastor, who in which is also known as the God of Atonement. Wilhelmina always found it intriguing ever since she saw Mathilde talking to herself in her sleep, whilst they were in the midst of journey to foil a certain Toten Glocke member; Mathilde dreaming of Alastor.

Wilhelmina could not comprehend how it was possible for a human being, let alone a Flame Haze, to have dreams of being lovers with a formless God or a Fire Creature. It wasn't that comprehendible, as far as she knows; it was utterly insane. She also has her contractor, yes, Wilhelmina does have one, that is why she was nicknamed the 'dancing princess of unparalled tactics' and yet she hasn't begun to hallucinate or even let herself imagine being in-love with her contractor. Even the other flame hazes do not have this kind of attraction to any of their contractor. But that wasn't the answer to the question of who she -pertaining to her and Mathilde- is attracted to, it disturbed her. She for the fact did not consider gender as a primary notion for being attracted to someone; it was not a question if it was a boy or a girl, man or woman. She was in fact only attracted to _that _person. And yet she questions Mathilde's desires.

_Mathilde, are you really in-love with Alastor?_ That question popped into her head. She shook it off. _Why do I even bother to think of it? _She thought.

"Hey, that hurts!" Mathilde's voice cracked through her reverie of thought. Wilhelmina blinked rapidly as if shaking off that dreamless trance she was in a few moments ago. She sighed.

"Are you alright?" the fire-flame haze questioned her longtime companion and partner. The lavender haired princess stopped her hands from cleaning the wound of her partner and looked at her.

"No. I'm alright" she plainly said.

"Mou, I know there are a lot of things you're thinking about. Maybe you're think how clumsy of me to get hurt like this right? No scratch that, the term was 'stupid of Mathilde'" Mathilde grinned.

"Yes, very stupid indeed" She replied. "Mostly your heroics are very risky. I can't blame them for that recklessness. And you should stop being so, we don't know if this simple gash on your shoulder will be visible on your chest… soon"

Mathilde, speechless looked away. "Worried aren't you?" she asked in a soft voice, like she was afraid of what would come out of her lips.

"No. I'm simply stating the facts of your actions"

"You didn't have to put it that way though" she whispered "it did hurt you know…I did that reckless thing because I was just trying to protect-"

"You don't have to protect me. I can handle myself." She flatly said. Mathilde eyes seethed, angry at the words that left Wilhelmina's lips. The burning-eyed hunter stood in outraged, "Don't say that! I care about you, deeply, so deep that you can't even imagine it!" realizing what she had said, she stopped herself for blurting out more things that her emotion could give out. She felt her cheeks flare up in embarrassment from her confession.

Wilhemina's eyes widened. Shocked perhaps of the revelation before her? Wilhelmina blushed. "You care about me?" she coughed, trying to get her composure back "…As a comrade right?" she asked softly, alas, returning to her usual demeanor.

"I…I-" the flame haze stuttered. Wilhelmina was confused. Was Mathilde trying to say something else? Or is something physical hurting her at this moment of awkward conversation? Then, come to think of it, the latter was out of the option because her hands were no longer working on Mathilde's bare shoulders.

"A lover?" she added quickly. "Hmm"

"I…I-" it was visible in Mathilde's face that crimson blush creeping on her cheeks. Speechless and nervous, as what Wilhelmina observed. Wilhemina's hands slowly reached up to her wounded partner's bare shoulders, a smirk pasted on her face, then slowly crawling or gliding to Mathilde's mounds, barely glazing her soft feminine touch on Mathilde's chest. Her hands pulled back; hesitantly… she now had snapped back to her senses and started to withdraw her hand back to herself.

" 'I' what?" she asked crisply.

*cough* Mathilde's face turned away still, but then back into viewing the lady's face in front of her and was still trying to get her composure back. "It's rather hard to say 'that. It's a secret, it's a personal thing that others can't snoop into it" Mathilde firmly said, that usual smirk, that irritating yet enthralling smirk that Wilhelmina secretly adores. "Really, Whil-chan, you-…. I mean 'we'…"quoting the words in the air "should forget this ever happened, but I'll tell you when the right time comes" with that said, Wilhelmina shifted her gaze quickly from Mathilde's face to the bandages on her hand.

"If that is what you wished." She said plainly. Thus, Wilhelmina may never know what really is in Mathilde's mind or what she was about to tell, and what of that secret that only time may tell when it should be heard? She -Wilhelmina- always have this lingering thought in her head, wondering what if she continued on. What may be of the outcome? She just kept it to herself, quietly bandaging, her may be future interest.

**-Fin-**

A/N: Hope you find this story interesting. If so, I'll put up the actual story, this is just a short excerpt from what I'm writing about these two. It'll be their adventure that will follow. =) Maybe you'll know more about Mathilde as I view it. –SeirahErinyes-


End file.
